Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Bureaucrats at the Project:Beauru of Beauracracy. The Webmaster system was EPIC FAIL. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOB!!!! Feel free to contact the Beauracrats to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, an administrator will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our encyclopediatic brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the announcements! Inter-wiki statistics Are you a... Active editor Inactive editor Frequent non-editor visitor Just visiting Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert Page Title Here. buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements * NOTICE: This is a very important announcement! Go here and here! * --ShineTime! time to shine 07:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) * YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! The Forum:New Systems has been shifted back and the last date for entries will be 16th August. Then voting starts on 17th August and will go to 17th September (1 month). It might shorten if we get dozens of votes, but lets hope it ends quickly. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:55, 15 August 2009 (UTC) *Could TS or Explorer please help with File:Bureau of Entropy Logo.png? Every time I try to add it to the Bureau of Entropy article, I can't see it. Please help!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 10:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) * Even though it is a stub, I would just like to say that The National Funeral Home is up and running!! --Salteroi 09:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *TurtleShroom is returning to homeschool (and thus the homeschool schedule) on August 9, 2009. *Sanity Penguin, by majority vote, has defected to the Good Side! Please help us clean up his article as he cleans up his cat! Thanks to Sam Rudi for the inspiration! *My birthday is on the 10th of August, which is tomorrow in Australian Time! Yay!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 11:36, 9 August 2009 (UTC) * Please could somebody fix the Template:Taxobox template. I have done everything I can to fix it. I have done some of it, so there is only a little bit left, and I think I have wasted my time on it. Please fix it! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:26, 9 August 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *Club Penguin Island *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Chief Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Speeddasher! Speeddasher is an artificially generated penguin who was created over 90 years ago on the Space Colony Aircraft. He has a very short temper, and to him defeat isn't an option. His appearance resembles that of a Ninja. To read the full article, go here! Featured Quote Featured Picture The official portrait of Hydro Plane. User Of The Week Congrats to Ninjinian! Absences Full Absences Partial Absences Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Bean pod 600 * Maddieworld * Sam Rudi * Denno Senshi * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Gaarg * Captain Ash * Modeus Marzipan Dittofang * Sister Alkamesh * Voltaire * Iceanator189 * Yorkay Porkay * Club Jellyfish * Icecuber2d2 * Coool31's Family Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French Category:Main